


Хорошо, что не вышло так

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), gallyanim



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Political RPF - Russian 19th c. - Freeform, Romance, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Николаю вроде бы и скучно на приёмах у Трубецких, но посещать он их ни за что не перестанет.
Relationships: Николай 1/Сергей Трубецкой
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Хорошо, что не вышло так

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая достоверность гуляла мимо; тайных обществ и восстания не было; никто не женат и соответственно никто никому не изменяет.

Николай оглядывает пышный праздничный зал – красота, да и только, и это ведь даже не какой-то вечер у Трубецких по большому поводу, а просто бал, просто почему нет, и как сюда занесло представителя императорской фамилии, вроде бы решительно непонятно. Вроде бы. Так-то, конечно, у всех представителей могут быть свои личные причуды и пожелания, и места, где просто приятно бывать, потому что хочется и тянет. Особенно когда ты не император и не наследник, ты просто – брат им обоим.

Танцевать тянет, но каждый раз, как Николай взглядом обводит сияющее общество вокруг, он не видит подходящих партнёрш. Тянет танцевать, не тянет приглашать. Ни на вальс, ни на польку, ни на разудалый котильон – глаз не цепляется, ноги не несут сами к тем, кому хотелось бы поклониться и предложить руку. Зачем приехал только. Позже ещё вернётся во дворец, а брат Александр будет спрашивать: как провёл время, весел ли был приём, чем нынче князья Трубецкие удивляли и потчевали гостей. И Николаю ведь даже ответить будет нечего.

Весел ли был приём – не ведаю, поедешь ли ещё, Николай, – всенепременно.

Самообманом было бы утверждать, что взгляд не останавливается ни на ком вообще. Скорее уж скользит мимо летящих юбок и кокетливых вееров, раз за разом приковываясь всё к одной и той же фигуре в мундире и белых офицерских перчатках, так отличных от аккуратных кружевных, что носят дамы. Николай мог бы сказать себе не смотреть, что тебе тот князь Трубецкой, перестань, но он так много запрещает себе всегда, что запрещать даже просто следить глазами за тем, как князь легко берёт бокал шампанского с подноса, кажется слишком суровым решением. Смотреть можно. Просто смотреть.

Они, конечно, знают друг друга, и он всегда перебрасывается с князем парой слов на всех балах и приёмах, хоть здесь, хоть в других домах. Глубоких бесед не складывается, и, казалось бы, множество причин тому могло бы быть, от поверхностной замкнутости обоих до чересчур большого количества прочих претендентов на внимание. У Трубецкого сейчас мало друзей офицеров осталось в Петербурге, многие разъехались на южную службу (и не все по своей воле, знает Николай), но светское общество, прыткое и шустрое, не даёт разрастись дыре вокруг князя. Вокруг цесаревича таковой не было никогда и подавно.

Николай уезжает с приёма задолго до завершения весёлых танцев и даже до последней перемены десертных блюд. Александр в самом деле спрашивает: как время провёл, но ему всё равно до ответа, и Николай ничего внятного не говорит. Зачем стараться и сочинять приличные формулировки для удовлетворения праздных интересов. Для себя он всё и так знает.

Знает, что в один из последующих разов Трубецкой оказывается рядом и спрашивает, почему их высочество так рано уезжают обычно, а у него сердце стучит об вжимающиеся в рубашку металлические мундирные пуговицы. Было бы хорошо, если бы княжеский интерес не был таким же праздным и сухо-вежливым, как у брата. Было бы хорошо, если бы князь Сергей хотел, чтобы Николай Романов просто был на его приёмах – ради самого себя, а не присутствия члена императорской фамилии. Было бы хорошо.

Может ли у Николая вообще в жизни быть какое-то хорошо – вот она, главная загадка.

– Не могу позволить себе засиживаться на весельях, – вымученно улыбается Николай. – С утра всегда дела, то в полку, то при дворе. А вы, я слышал, в Канцелярию сейчас записку готовите?

Мимо проносятся танцующие пары, пока Сергей Трубецкой рассказывает о своих служебных делах. У него хороший слог, отвлечённо думает Николай, даже в такой вот спонтанной устной речи ладно говорит. И голос приятный.

Он не знает, почему князь тоже мало танцует, и спросить не отваживается: видится что-то слишком личное в таких вопросах, слишком в сердце. Выводящее их обоих за рамки принятого взаимодействия Николая с гвардейскими офицерами, какими бы те ни были достойными и примечательными на службе. Боязно перейти границу, боязно вызвать у окружающих желание посудачить о внезапном повышенном внимании цесаревича к не самому добропорядочному офицеру, а боязнее всего – что князь сумрачно нахмурится и отвечать не станет, а потом даже про дела говорить будет подчеркнуто сухо и формально, как будто даже на балу делает смотровой доклад.

Трубецкой на секунду стягивает перчатку с руки, и Николай думает – если бы он только мог, пригласил бы его. Вот так вот просто, расшаркался бы перед князем и подал ему ладонь, и они бы стояли друг против друга, почти наравне упираясь друг в друга глазами. Перчатка о перчатку – ладони соприкасаются рёбрами, а вторая рука легла бы князю на талию, и это был бы красивый танец, невозможно красивый и недостижимый. Николай думает – когда-нибудь бы можно было потрогать ладонью о ладонь, а то даже и по щеке тыльной стороной провести, по шее, по плечам.

Нельзя, конечно. Возможно, стоило запретить себе смотреть, ещё тогда, с самого начала, потому что начинаешь с того, что просто смотришь, потом начинаешь закрывать глаза и представлять такое вот: как кружишься с высоким и статным князем Трубецким под звуки вальса, а потом – наяву каждый приём скрываешься с ним за портьерой огромной залы и говоришь, говоришь, говоришь, и бог знает, куда оно может завести дальше. Николаю кажется, что власть над своим воображением он потерял много ночей назад.

– Почему вы не танцуете, князь? – решается он спросить однажды, и немного теряет равновесие от ответа – не столько здесь и сейчас на лакированном паркете, сколько равновесие своей позиции в мире вообще.

– Потому что вашего общества я бы всегда искал больше, чем любого танцевального веселья.

Трубецкой не хмурится и не отвергает его интерес к себе, Трубецкой ведёт себя так, будто всю жизнь свою светскую только и ждал, когда же можно будет перестать водить учтивые хороводы вокруг главных красавиц столицы, тщательно отмеряя, кому какой танец отдать, а только и делать, что беседы беседовать со скучным Николаем. Он не питает иллюзий о себе: то, что скучен, есть известная истина, так маменька говорила всегда, и братья все, и сёстрам в его обществе скорее зевать захочется. Но если князю так не кажется, то, в общем, Николаю и всё равно на известные истины.

Первый раз они касаются губами друг друга так неловко и нерешительно, что голова кружится от несоответствия бесконтрольного воображения и настоящей жизни, где есть правила приличия, но нет времени на долгое уединение. По крайней мере, нет здесь и сейчас – когда Николай с князем Трубецким осторожно целуются на самом уединенном балконе княжеского дома, а за Николаем уже приехала императорская коляска.

– Безумие полнейшее, – очень тихо говорит Трубецкой, и Николай сжимает его руку своими, а потом целует на прощание ладонь, как давно мечтал. Каждый из них мог бы быть нормальным – нормальным старательным офицером, правильным цесаревичем. Ни капли сожаления о том, что они не такие, у Николая нет.

Поразительно только то, как человек никогда не умеет быть доволен тем, что у него есть, и всегда мечтает о большем, лучшем, желает недоступное воплотить в реальность, и всё только ради того, чтобы потом найти новое недоступное и тянуться за ним. Николай зарывается носом в кудрявые волосы князя Трубецкого, гладит шрамы от сражений на худом животе – и мечтает всё ещё, по-прежнему, о том, как мог бы ввести князя за руку во дворец, как они могли бы раскраснеться оба и смеяться на балу во время разудалых котильонов, как было бы чудесно не прятаться по тёмным комнатами и дышать друг другом украдкой, а в открытую сознаться в любви своей.

И ничего этого, конечно, не будет. Константин уезжает в Польшу жить там с какой-то метрессой, но Николай же не поедет так в Баден-Баден с Сергеем. По миллиону причин оно всё невозможно, и служба Трубецкому важна ничуть не меньше, чем тихие их поцелуи, и Николаю кажется, что он сам бы без Петербурга задохнулся в любом другом наикрасивейшем месте, но желать честности перед собой и миром причины все не мешают.

Он всё равно счастлив – счастлив тем, как князь улыбается в его объятиях, счастлив тем, как сбегает из-под суровых сводов Зимнего дворца, чтобы всю ночь лежать рядом, счастлив тем, как Трубецкой заботится о малейшей ерунде, важной Николаю в быту. В конце концов, если так будет всю жизнь, то это всё равно будет счастливая жизнь, пусть и тайная. Пусть он вынужден сочинять предлоги и объяснения, отчего возвращается с приёма под утро, отчего после смотра полкового не возвращается к чаю с маменькой своевременно. Пока в жизни есть князь Трубецкой, осторожно массирующий Николаю плечи после сложных дней и затем покрывающий их поцелуями, она счастливая и другой бы он желать не смел.

Жаль только, что другая жизнь не спрашивает, желает Николай её или нет.

– Ты будешь императором, – говорит брат Александр тем же тоном, каким просит подать пирожные после обеда. Это звучит как нечто само собой разумеющееся, словно Константина и не существовало никогда, словно Николай должен был всегда осознавать свою важную роль для страны и готовиться к ней ежесекундно.

Николай, напротив, готов цепляться за малейшую возможность эту важную роль на себя не примерять, сколь бы это ни было малодушно и недостойно истинного члена семьи Романовых.

– А Константин? – спрашивает он, почти ни на что не надеясь – и надеясь всем своим существом одновременно. Александр вздыхает очень тяжело, очень натужно, смотрит куда-то вдаль полуприкрытыми глазами и трудным голосом объясняет, что Константин в Польше, Константин собирается отречься, к Константину престол не перейдёт. А следующий по старшинству...

– Меня не любят, – срывается у Николая. Его не любят и не принимают во дворце, в собственной семье, в гвардии, нигде, никогда. И ему в общем-то той любви и не нужно, пока у него есть совсем иная, секретная и всеобъемлющая, от князя Трубецкого с его печальными и мягкими глазами, тёплым губами и руками, такими приятными на ощупь безо всяких перчаток. Николаю не надо никакой другой, но то, что Александр говорит сейчас, – значит, что именно этой любви Сергея Трубецкого ему предстоит лишиться и все свои силы бросить на обретение куда более безучастной.

Будучи цесаревичем, он мог скрываться и жить счастливую жизнь свою, когда хотя бы за портьерой и в альковах больших зал можно было держать за руку своего князя, а потом в темноте оплетать его всего всем собой. Цесаревичу ещё можно. Императору лучше вообще забыть о том, что князь Сергей Трубецкой существует.

– Здесь моя воля, – говорит Александр и щелкает по темной папке с бумагами. Николай закрывает глаза. Всё, чего хочется сейчас: написать отчаянное письмо Константину, чтобы не губил брата, чтобы вернулся из Варшавы и принял престол, чтобы у Николая было право на хоть какую-то жизнь, счастливую и любимую.

Высочайшая воля и есть закон, говорил он когда-то, и брат Александр сейчас повторяет именно это, и Николай верит в сию сентенцию абсолютно и непоколебимо, но зачем нужна та высочайшая воля, если она не в силах соединить его с Трубецким навсегда, а разлучить – очень даже может. Николай ничего не пишет ни одному из братьев, конечно, и только каждый день исправно молится за здоровье Александра, пусть даже и молится с сильнейшим эгоизмом в душе, переживая за свою тайную и прекрасную жизнь, мечтая об отсрочке расставания с ней, а не о долголетии и благополучии брата.

Когда до Петербурга доходит весть о кончине императора в Таганроге, Николай сжимает руку Трубецкого так, что на ней остаются красные следы. Он не готов отпускать. Готов ли Николай вообще быть императором, если весь его путь от первого разговора с Александром до нынешнего момента он переживал не о том, как империя будет жить с ним во главе, а о своём личном, спрятанном на множество замков в темноте счастье?

– Я не смогу, – шепчет он Трубецкому в изгиб шеи и выдыхает мало-мальски спокойно только тогда, когда тот в ответ целует за ухом и произносит:

– Но кто тогда вообще может на этой Земле?

И если цесаревич Николай Павлович верит в себя немного больше тогда, когда в него верит Сергей Трубецкой, может быть, это знак, что будущему коронованному государю императору Николаю Первому без такой вот безусловной поддержки и опоры на полковника гвардии князя Трубецкого – тоже никак. Николай когда-то позволил себе не отводить глаз от Трубецкого на балах и думал, что это слабость, но ошибался же, передумал потом. Сейчас он позволяет себе оставить князя рядом независимо от своей роли в стране – и наверное, с самого начала готов посчитать это силой своей.


End file.
